User talk:Wally787
World Heavyweight Championship http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship These faggots just don't give up -_- Yet another generalized belt name page. ~ Amez Its actually some DWA guy Um I moved the page to the right page now and made the page into a disambiguation page now so the mistake doesnt happen in future --Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 12:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The Great One (DWF) http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_One_%28DWF%29? TGO already has a page. I don't think we really need two pages for the same CAW. Especially when this one is blank. Kage is back! -_- http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:RAGE_IN_THE_KAGE He vandalized my user page and is making gibberish pages about a fed that doesn't (and never will) exist that he's been blabbing about on the chat for like the past year. The WFF E-Fed Guy is back and at it again! Just check the recent changes thing. He's now saying that WFF is a CAW fed on SVR2010, but his Youtube channel has no CAW videos whatsoever. ~ Amez I'ma give him a chance this time I want to see if he posts anything using SvR2010 he said he would post his Royal Rumble CPV so i will give him 7 days trial perio Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 06:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's been nearly a month, and he has yet to post any actual CAW videos of WFF. It's an e-fed now and forever. ~ Amez WEEW WCW http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/WEEW_WCW Isn't a CAW fed at all, actually just posts show results here ~ Amez Plz delete NAW 2010 Results Page I dont want it up anymore cause its to much work to do that for me anymore. so plz remove it -Dannehz Kage is back http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/KAW http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:ANONMAN330 Another gibberish KAW article. It appears as though he thinks posting a story on the Xbox Live community = making a CAW fed. What a dumbass! ~ Burb This fag just won't give up. http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.120.80.113 Kage again. V_V Once again spreading misinformation and just being a douche in general. ~ Amez One more thing.... Can we get rid of the WFF e-fed guy already? It actually HAS been over a month now, and even despite you telling him not to make any more pages, he's doing it. He's not only disrespecting me and being incredibly insubordinate, but in a sense, he's disrespecting the rules of this wiki. I think it's time to pull the plug on this annoying little fuck once and for all ~ Amez The Plug has been pulled :/ Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 04:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Order has returned to CAW Wiki! ~ Amez umm...excuse me? Did you not notice that he did it to me first? I don't hate Cowburg, and I don't even want to fight with him anymore. He's the one that's unable to bury the hatchet, not me. ~ Amez http://caw.wikia.com/index.php?title=New-WWE&oldid=43947 ^ That was done by Cowburg. I know this because if you click on the user's IP address, you can see the vandalism he did to the WCW page a while ago.